The present invention relates to a track for hanging light fixtures, and relates also to an adapter for a lighting fixture track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,037 discloses an adapter box for a low voltage fixture, in which a latch is vertically movably installed in a latch recess at one housing half of the adapter box. Because the spring arm of the latch is suspended inside the housing half, water may pass through the gap between the latch and the housing half, and an electric shock may occur when the user operates the latch. Because the track uses an insulator body to cover the electric wires, its bending strength is low. When a large number of light fixtures are hung on the track, the track tends to be forced to deform. Further, because the wires used in the track commonly have a circular cross section, the contact area between the wires and the contacts in the adapter is limited, and an erroneous contact may occur.